


Do You Crave Subjugation?

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Clone Loki, Dom Loki, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Light Angst, Light BDSM, POV Loki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has feelings for you (his servant) but is reluctance to act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Crave Subjugation?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Loki's point of view.

Part I

By all accounts she is the perfect servant, I could not want for more. Heimdall had truly outdone himself finding her for me. Not that he did it out of any kindness towards me. After my defeat none of the serving maids would so much as look at me. Not that it mattered. None of them could tolerate me before my fall from grace, why should it have been any different when I returned? I was more than sufficient making due alone, but Thor insisted I find someone to assist me. Despite what others saw me as, monstrous, villainous, deviant, I was still a Prince of Asgard and should be treated as such. Heimdall searched the nine realms for a suitable attendant finding much potential on Midgard. If I was unable to subjugate seven billion Midgardians, I could very well subjugate one. The first dozen females proved to be fragile creatures. I was not terribly demanding but I was unforgiving. Did they not expect to awaken my wrath when they displeased me? I am a God; I demand perfection and intellect from those who would be in my constant presence.

 

I had all but returned to my solitary ways when Heimdall presented me with the final Midgardian female. The Royal Family was desperate to find someone who I could tolerate. Left to my own devices they were afraid I would try something rash again, sentiments. I admit I scoffed at the first sight of her, why should she be any different than the feeble mortals preceding her? She was a full foot shorter than me but sturdily built. She was the loveliest of the Midgardian females presented to me I would give her that; gleaming auburn hair, ample breasts, wide hips, shapely thighs. Is she as brilliant in her mind as in her form? I wondered to myself. She was looking down at her feet when I approached her, good sign, she already knows her place.

“Do you know who I am little one?” I asked her.

She looked up meeting my gaze, the slightest smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, “You are Loki of Asgard, and you are burdened with glorious perfection.” Her eyes widened at her faux pas, “Purpose,” she nearly shouted. “Burdened with glorious pur…pose,” she trailed off looking back down at her feet, fingers entangled in one another anxiously. “Apologies my Lord,” her whisper barely audible. Usually I would find such behavior annoying. Usually. But it is astounding what a little humility can accomplish. That was nearly a year ago. 

She has yet to make another mistake since our first meeting, and a God is not easy to please. She does my bidding without having to be told; at times I fear she can peer into my thoughts. I sing her praises to Thor, who is convinced I am in love with her. He would have me tamed by a woman, and I fear that is not far off. I lust after her already, though I would never admit it to Thor, nor her. Not that she would act on the information. She has made it perfectly clear she does not desire me, or any man for that matter. I suspect she favors the fairer sex. Despite her low birth, her purity, grace, and humility have made her a favorite at court. Her suitors are numerous and she in kind graciously turns them down. It makes my longing for her tolerable. I cannot bear the thought of her with another man, albeit would be for best. She deserves a gentle, kindhearted man, not a lustful monster. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to spend the rest of my days ravaging her, claiming her for my own. I would make her scream my name until hoarse, wet and begging for me. But she deserves better treatment then that, and I loathe myself for wanting to break her.

She cannot fathom what I am capable of, the depths of my depravity. I have been careful to shield her from my anger, my violence. She knows of it, but she has not experienced it herself, something I pray never happens. She is too kind to me, catering to my every whim. A monster does not deserve such kindness. She would be disgusted to learn of my true nature, and I could not live with myself knowing I caused her harm. It is for the best she does not desire me. I do not think she would take kindly to being bound while ravaged. 

Hearing the door open I look up pausing in my writing. This too was her idea, journaling the troubling thoughts I would not share with her. My desire for her has been somewhat sedated since putting pen to paper. I watch her walk towards me, her hips gently swaying carrying a tray of food. I wave my hand over my journal making it disappear, least she accidently discovers my depravity.

“Your dinner my Lord,” she says placing the spread before me. I thank her, sending her away with a wave of my hand. I have always preferred to dine alone.

As if on cue she returns to clear away the table. She leans over the table reaching for my plate and utensils, the angle gives me the perfect view to peer down her gown. I feel myself becoming aroused as I catch a glimpse of her supple breasts. I reach out, my hand slipping under the fabric cupping her breast. She snaps her head up, frozen in fear. Rising from my seat, I walk around the table settling behind her, my hand still firmly on her breast. Her chest is rapidly rising and falling beneath my hand, her terror making me shamefully aroused. I roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, pinching it harshly. No moan escapes her, her dignity preventing her from begging or pleading. Damn her pride, I needed to hear her beg. My other hand lifts her gown high above her thighs.

“Tell me you want this,” I hiss in her ear squeezing her breast. But still I did not get the reaction I desired. “Tell me you want this,” I repeat growling in her ear rubbing my clothed length against her naked backside.

“Please my Lord, don’t do this,” her voice slightly trembling.

“Why not? You are not mine to control, to subjugate?” I ask grinding into her.

She pauses, “Ye… yes my Lord.” I moan into her neck biting it roughly. Sucking on her neck – “My Lord?” her voice snaps me out of my fantasy.

She stands in front of the table, dirty tableware pilled high on the serving tray.

“What?” I say through gritted teeth.

“Do you require my services for the remainder of the night? I know how you value your privacy my Lord,” she says. Not the services you have in mind I think to myself. I want her to return, to spend the night in her company. But I do not trust myself around her; my erection is evidence of that.

“I have no need of you,” I lie. She turns, leaving me for the night.

I sit back in my chair as the door closes, a slight melancholy settling over me. “Why do I always want what I cannot have? Bane of my existence,” I huff. At least I have my fantasies. I unlace my pants letting my length spring free. Now where was I? I wonder beginning to stroke myself. 

I drink in her naked form, my eyes lingering over her luscious curves.

“Kneel,” I command. She kneels between my legs placing her hands upon my thighs. I fist my hand in her hair looking deep into her eyes. “You can fool all the world, but not me little one. I know your purity is just for show. I know what you really are, a wanton harlot.” I sneer. My hand grips her hair tighter, “I know how you long for me inside you, don’t you my little whore.”

“Yes my Lord,” she moans.

“Go on then,” I say forcing her head to my crotch. She takes me in her mouth, her soft lips sliding over my tip. Leaning my head back I pump myself furiously. She sucks forcefully along my length bobbing her head up and down looking utterly divine. I grip the back of her head firmly as I thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. I hear her whimper around me, the vibrations making me thrust into her repeatedly. She is clawing at me leaving delicious red trails down my thighs. I stop thrusting letting her regain her breath, her warm mouth never leaving my cock. I pull the back of her head up to look at me. I do so love the sight of her lips wrapped around my length.

“Do you want more?” I ask kindly. She tries nodding yes but I fill her mouth entirely. I smile wickedly at her before pulling her of me. She moans out of frustration. “Up” I command. She rises to her feet and I grab her hips spinning her around. I pull her down onto my lap, impaling her. She screams out, her body fighting to adjust to the size of me. I thrust into her again as I reach around to her swollen nub. I barely touch it and she lets out a lovely moan from deep within her throat. As I rub her nub she grips the armrests tightly, her knuckles turning white.

“Oh Loki,” she moans, “Harder.” Unable to resist her, I comply rubbing her nub forcefully. Using the armrests for leverage, she angles her hips bearing down on me. The sensation makes me lose my rhythm slamming into her wildly. She grinds into me again, her walls tightening around me, milking me. I know she is close. “Fuck me Loki … make me come.” The lust dripping off her words. I thrust into her with all my force as she throws her head back arching into her orgasim moaning my name repeatedly. I feel my own climax approaching as I continue to thrust into her limp body. A second later my own orgasm hits me. I pump myself furiously riding out my release imagining her clenched around me, coating her with my seed instead of my hand.

I groan looking down at the mess I created. I hate her, I think to myself. I hate her for making me feel this way. I hate how the thought of her reduces me to such primitive needs. I hate that she does not crave my touch. I hate myself for wanting to tear her apart. I gather what little remaining strength I have left and collapse into my bed, waiting for the sun to rise when she will be in my presence once again.

*** 

The next night I request her company. She is sitting in a corner reading a book of Asgardian history. When first I observed her reading it I questioned her motives.

“To better understand your people and culture. I would not want to unintentionally offend you with my ignorance.” she stated. How could I find fault with that? She was so eager to please. I watch as she gently turns the ancient page in her hand. What I would not do for her to caress me in the same manner.

“You are perfect.” I call out to her.

She closes her book turning to look at me, “My Lord you know your silver tongue has no effect on me,” she says sweetly.

“One day it will,” I say smiling back. It is a game we play. I pay her a compliment, she throws it back in my face not believing my sincerity.

“I have my faults my Lord. But they are buried well away,” she says solemnly.

Naturally, I am intrigued by her words, “Tell me.”

She pauses, thinking for a moment, “Jealously, anger, one or two others I don’t care to admit to.”

“I would like that, to see what makes your blood run hot with rage,” I disgust myself having said it. In truth, I do not want her upset, but I cannot fight the arousal I feel at the possibility of witnessing her fury.

“I fear you will be waiting a long time my Lord. Like I said, I have buried it well away,” she says almost apologetically.

“Is that a challenge little one?” I ask.

“If you wish to interpret it that way my Lord, then by all means… began searching,” she says lightheartedly stretching her arms wide.

I recorded the results of my inquiry in my journal. I tested her limits as far as I dared over the next two weeks. I wanted to see her lose her patience with me more so then become angry. Surely even she has her breaking point and I did not wish to push her away. I resorted to making her life as troublesome as possible, starting with what broke the previous servants. I awoke her from her slumber, making her ready herself only for me to say I did not require her after all. I forced her to miss meals, running errands late into the night. I made her carry tray after tray of food up and down flights of stairs repeatedly simply because I did not like what was presented to me. After she spent hours polishing my armor, I would go out riding becoming covered in filth, making her polish it again. After two weeks I conceded to defeat, although I have no idea why. In truth I think I tired of her good nature. Nothing I did bothered her in the slightest. Where was the fun in that? After I informed her of my decision she seemed unaffected.

When I enquired as to how she was able to tolerate my demands she smiled replying, “I enjoy serving you my Lord, whatever you have me do.” Her response echoed in my head for the rest of the night carrying me off to sleep. 

Part II 

Pacing back and forth I reread my entry from the previous night. Little minx, I wonder if she is doing this on purpose, retribution for my previous actions. Where is she? She always arrives with my dinner at eight o’ clock sharp. It is two minutes past. Perhaps I should give her the night off with everything I have subjected her to. She would like that, she has yet to have a day of rest in my service. Leaving my chambers, I walk into the hallway looking for a servant. My eyes settle on an unusually dressed one I have never seen before. Since Heimdall presented me with my Midgardian servant I have not bothered to keep track of the new ones. I tell her to fetch my dinner and deliver it to my room. I retreat to my chambers once again to wait for my unusually late companion. I take my seat deep in thought, where is she? This is so unlike her. I should summon a search party for her. She is now six minutes past expected.

After an eternity my door opens and in enters my little servant running towards me, throwing herself at my feet.

“My Lord, a thousand apologies! It was not my intention to keep you waiting. The errand kept me lon –” she stops as I raise my hand.

“Arise,” I command. I am not upset with her, I am relieved no harm has befallen her. “I do not require your services,” I tell her.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, “Am I dismissed from your service my Lord?” she asks.

I laugh, “Of course not little one. This is not a punishment but a reward for your patience with me this past fortnight.” She begins to protest but I cut her off, “You may slave away after me tomorrow. This night is yours.”

She looks at me uncertainly, “Why are you being so kind to me?”

I cock my head to the side smiling suggestively, “Would you rather I mistreat you?” A strange glint appears in her eyes I have never seen before.

We hear the door open again, she turns watching the unknown servant approach with my dinner. My attention is occupied by this new servant; she eyes me openly licking her lips, what vulgarity. It is only then I notice my little one is positively glaring at her. After depositing my food on the table, she turns around, positioning herself directly between me and my servant.

She raises a hand to my collar trailing a finger down my chest, “What can I do, for you my Lord?” I back away from her outraged. She dares to touch me!

My servant spins the offensive women around, “Get out!” she yells sharply pointing at the door. “I will not tell you again,” she continues overly calm.

“Are you upset your Lord has grown tired of you and wants a new play thing?” the unknown servant sneers. She slaps the servant hard across the face and despite the height difference, reaches up grabbing her hair. She all but drags the servant across my chambers, opening the door to throw her out.

Striding over to me, standing just out of my reach, I receive the full force of her wrath, “What the fuck is the meaning of this Loki?” What in Odin’s name has gotten into her? Never have I heard her spit such venom. Each word has such bite to it, especially my name. It is her first time voicing it. I am ashamed to feel my arousal beginning to stir. “I am not ten minutes late on an errand you sent me on no less and this is what I come home to?” she yells gesturing wildly. My heart leaps at hearing she considers my lodgings home. “You replace me with a common whore!” her voice escalating.

“What?” I yell confused.

“Oh don’t play coy with me Loki, pretending you don’t know what she it,” she says bitterly.

“I did not! You were nowhere to be found and I was famished. I went looking for a servant –”

She cut me short pointing at herself, “I am your servant! I serve you! I get your food! I get your laundry! I get to pleasure you!” her hand flies to her mouth. My length hardens at hearing her undisclosed desire. 

“Is that so little one? Is this love?” I ask her, uncertain of where this will lead. She looks down at her feet, her fingers intertwined together, just like our first interaction. She looks back up at me, unable to meet my gaze. Of course, it all made sense now, why she is so willing to cater to my every whim. She was in love with me. I open my mouth to speak when I remember, she does not love me, she loves a fiction. “You are foolish and naive to think you love me,” I say darkly, approaching her.

“Loki I do n—,” I cut her off.

“Do you even know who I am? What I am? What I am capable of? I could snap your neck without so much as lifting a finger,” I am mere inches away from her now. Poor sweet misguided girl, she deserves better than me. I will push her away to save her from myself.

“You are Loki, the God of Mischief. I remember your little stunt on Midgard I know you have your…. Issues,” she says hesitantly.

“You think your precious love can fix me?” I say mockingly.

“That would imply I think you are broken, which I don’t,” she says.

“I see you do not know my true nature. Let me enlighten you,” I say growing tired of this charade.

I throw her up against the wall pinning her with my body. She writhes against me trying to get away, but it is to no avail. Her body is trapped beneath me, just as I want it. I grab her wrists tying them with a magical bond.

I lean over growling in her ear, “I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. Would you like to see it? Do you want the monster?” I bite her ear harshly hearing her whimper under me. “Is this what you want?” I ask stepping away from her. The cold starts at my feet, working its way up to my stomach spreading across my chest. She is staring at me wide eyed. She has never seen my Jotun form before. I have long since learned how to control the effects of my skin on others. I press my body against hers, “No doubt you have read of the Frost Giants,” I say grinding into her. She is shivering violently against me, her teeth chattering. “This is my true form little one. Does it frighten you?” I ask running my finger along her jaw line. She gasps loudly at the sensation. Taking advantage of her open mouth I kiss her roughly forcing my tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance. I feel her body go limp beneath me. I break the kiss watching her, she exhales frost. “Do you still wish to serve a monster?” I ask. I run my hands over her stomach gathering the material of her gown in my hands. I rip the fabric exposing her skin, she is covered in goosebumps. Tearing off the bottom portion of her gown she stands shivering half naked before me. I press into her once again, my fingertips playing along her undergarments. “Do you still wish to pleasure a monster?” I ask ripping her undergarments away. “Do you crave my subjugation?” I growl into her ear cupping her sex.

The heat radiating off her feels delicious against my icy hand. I slip one finger in between her folds stopping almost immediately.

“Don’t stop Loki. Fuck, please don’t stop,” she moans out. Her folds are slick with her arousal. “Do with me what you will Loki, subjugate me as you see fit,” she breaths slowly gyrating her hips. Could this be? Could I have misjudged her so grievously? Could she be as lustful and wicked as I have so long desired?

“You know not what you ask. I am a God, I will not go lightly on you,” I said.

“I don’t want you to,” she smiled up at me.

“I am going to enjoy breaking you little one,” I grin back wickedly. I lead her over to my chair standing before it. I undo her bonds as she rubs her wrists. Running my fingertips over the top of her dress I rip it away from her body. She gasps as I kiss her gently, taking her wrists once again. Sitting in my chair I take in her naked form. With her wrists retied behind her back she tugs at her bonds trying to break free, her ample breasts shifting and bouncing as she contorts her body. My arousal grows stronger for her every passing second. 

I grab her arm throwing her over my lap. She looks up at me grinning, biting her lower lip. I wave my hand over her eyes blindfolding her.

“Loookiii,” she wines, “let me see you.” I ignore her plea.

“You will count for me. You will not moan. If you moan I will start over. Do you understand me?” I ask her.

“What d—,” I bring my hand down hard across her backside. She moans deeply, my icy hand soothing the sting. “This is your punishment for not confessing your desires sooner. I will make you ache and beg for me as I suffered in silence over you. You will do as I command or else. Do you understand?” I ask her.

“Or else what?” she asks shyly.

I grip her jaw growling in her ear, “Or else you don’t get my cock in you. That is what you desire is it not? My cock filling you, fucking you.” I feel a shiver run down her back as I use her Midgardian curse. “You do want that do you not?” I ask letting go of her.

“Yes,” she answers. I strike her backside once again making her moan out in surprise.

“Yes what?” I ask firmly.

“Yes… yes… yes Master Loki?” she questions.

“Very good little one,” I say nipping at her shoulder. She shivers at the fridge touch. “Now count. And do not moan or I will be forced to begin again, we don’t want that now do we?” I say teasingly.

“No Master Loki,” she answers. I begin to administer her punishment. “One,” she breathed out. “Two,” she grits through her teeth. She is trying her hardest to comply with my wishes. She makes it to the sixth strike before moaning out.

I sigh loudly, “I am very disappointed in you.”

“Apologies Master Loki,” she said unable to mask her pleasure. I start over stopping after ten spanks. Her backside is glowing red from my hand, its outline clearly visible. I cup my icy hand against her backside soothing the fire radiating from her.

I rearrange her so she is sitting on my lap facing me, straddling my hips.

“Lokiii, I want to see you, to touch you.” She mews.

“Once you have earned it little one. You cannot even follow my orders counting to ten,” I say holding her hips, kissing her breasts lightly. Her breath hitches at the coldness shivering against her bonds. Catching her flesh between my teeth I suck on the side of her breast leaving a bruise marking her as mine. I do this a few more times, feeling the frustration in her body. I lick around her nipple careful not to touch it. Her harden nipple stiffens at the approaching cold. I move to the other breast. I look up at her, she is chewing furiously on her bottom lip. I remove myself from her teasing her with my absence. After a few moments I flick my tongue across her nipple, her entire body shudders from the cold. I take it into my mouth sucking on the soft skin. She arches into the touch straining against her bonds. I suck harder as moans escape her, how many times had I imagined this? I take her other nipple into my mouth biting on it, sucking on it. She is moaning my name, slightly thrusting her hips. “Something you want little one?” I ask with her clenched between my teeth.

“Massster Lokii, touch me… pleassse fucking touch me,” she writhes against me.

“Be more specific,” I say wanting to hear her beg for me.

“I want your fingers in me, please, I want to ride your fingers as you rub my clit, Master Loki. Please touch me,” she moans out.

“Once you have earned it little one,” I say flicking my tongue across her nipple.

“Fuck Loki what do you want me to do?” she begs.

I gently push her off my lap returning to my human form. Still bound and blindfolded, I lead her back over to the edge of the dining table. With a wave of my hand I remove my clothes and brace myself against the table.

“Kneel,” I command. She all but falls to her knees. I entangle my fingers in her hair cupping the back of her head. “Open wide,” I say guiding her mouth to my length. I groan loudly as she eagerly takes me into her mouth. She sucks at me hungrily furiously bobbing her head up and down. I grip her head tightly forcing her to take me deeper. I shudder feeling my tip hit the back of her throat. Her moans of pleasure send vibrations up my length causing me to thrust into her mouth. I watch as her eyes roll into the back of her head. “Do you enjoy this? Do you like being on your knees before me? Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?” I ask thrusting into her again. Unable to voice her answer, her eyes flutter shut. “Do you wish to taste me? To have my seed upon your tongue?” I ask pausing in my movements. She nods her head violently in affirmative. Always so eager to please I think to myself. I thrust into her again as she catches me with her teeth. I inhale sharply at the sensation. “You little minx.” I say looking down at her. She grins around my length sucking forcefully. “Harder!” I say cradling her head. Her tongue swirls around my tip before taking me deep in her velvet throat. I feel my orgasim starting as I take hold of her hair once more thrusting into her. The vibrations of her moan send me over the edge as my seed spills into her mouth. I pull myself away from her bracing myself against the table.

“Did I please you Master Loki? I swallowed all you have to give me.” She tugs on her restraints nervously.

“Let me show you how much you pleased me,” I say helping her to her feet.

“Thank you Master Loki,” is all she is able to say before I throw her over the table.

She is a beautiful sight to behold, face down on the table, hands tied behind her back softly moaning for me. Her bonds prevent her from struggling, she is completely at my mercy. I run my fingers along her back teasing her.

“Spread your legs for me,” I command. Her legs remain locked together. I hit her backside hard with the palm of my hand. She cries out, pain mixing with pleasure. I grab her hair pulling her back, “And here I thought you wanted my cock inside you.” I feel her shiver against me as she opens her legs wide. I grip her hips and pull her slightly towards me. My fingers caress the inside of her thighs trailing up to her slick folds. I have never known a woman to have such strong desires for me, it stirs my arousal yet again. My fingers slip into her wetness, careful not to touch her sensitive nub or penetrate her. She moans out in frustration, still unable to see or touch me. “Tell me how much you want me.” I command as my fingers explore her.

“I want your cock in me. Please Master Loki, I need you inside me… filling me. God I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days,” she begs.

I grab her hair again forcing her to arch her back, “I love hearing you beg for me, knowing only I can give you your release,” I say roughly biting her neck.

“Please Loki, let me come,” she moans.

“You want me to make you come little one,” I say, my finger circling her nub.

“Yessss please,” she hisses.

“You will find your release at my touch, but not before I am done with you,” I say letting her rest on the table. I mutter an incantation preventing her climax; one of the perks of being a master of magic.

I rub her nub as she moans out desperately struggling against her bonds. I smile to myself wondering how long it would take her to climax without the spell. Kissing her back I continue to rub her sensitive area. I slip a finger into her entrance as she opens her legs wider allowing me deeper access.

“Another,” she moans out. I slip a second finger into her stretching her slowly. She moans into the table as I quicken my pace pumping her. Her walls gripping my tightly, she tries arching her back into my touch but is unsuccessful. Her pitiful moans of longing move me, and my length. Removing my fingers I grip her hips tightly positioning myself at her entrance. I push my tip into her, teasing her, penetrating her. I enter her slowly, letting her adjust to my length. Her moans and gasps are some of the loveliest sounds I have ever heard. I pull out and thrust my entire length deep within her. She screams out as her walls clench around me. I pull out and thrust into her again getting lost in the sensation. I hear her moan out my name and a string of her Midgardian curses. I grab her bound wrists raising her chest off the table. She is completely unable to move. I slam myself into her.

“Is this what you wanted? Does this subjugation excite you?” I growl in her ear. She moans out something inaudible, overcome with lust. “What was your request again?” I pause. “Oh yes,” I slam into her again, “You want me to fuck you so you can’t walk for days.” I time my thrust to her favorite Midgardian curse. I grin watching her fingers claw at the air. I release her wrists letting her fall back to the table. Taking her hips again I continue thrusting into her wildly, unrelenting. It isn’t long before her tight heat enclosed around me causes me to coat her with my seed a second time. I remove myself from her rolling her over on her back. Her chest is heaving trying to catch her breath. If not for my spell she surely would have found her release. Taking her in my arms, I carry her over to my, soon to be our, bed.

I place her gently on the bed, propped up against the pillows. Lying next to her I remove her blindfold. Her head flops to the side looking at me, a lazy smile graces her face.

“You look so handsome,” she mutters. I chuckle to myself, I have been called many things in my long life, but never handsome. I catch her looking at my naked body realizing she has never seen it before.

“Is it as you imagined?” I asked amused.

She giggles, “Much better and much… bigger.” I take her chin in my hand kissing along her jaw.

“I want someone to join us,” I say.

“But I just want you my Lord,” she says. Her words are music to my ears.

“And you shall have me little one,” I manifest a clone on the other side of her. She gasps in surprise and confusion looking back and forth between me and my clone. I have kept this little talent hidden from her for just this occasion. “I can summon as many as you desire. How much subjugation can you bear little one?” I ask her as my clone starts to suck on her neck.

“Um… ughhh one, just one will doooo… next tiiiime, save the rest for next timmme,” she moans out as my clone moves his hand between her legs.

“I like this one.” my clone says grinning at me. I watch as he rubs her nub in slow circles. She arches into his touch straining against her bonds moaning as he bites and sucks at her breasts. I slip two fingers into her slick folds slowly penetrating her, pumping her. She arches her back high off the bed moaning and whimpering at our combined touches. I lean over claiming her mouth, her tongue fighting with mine between her muffled moans. She writhes against us desperate to find her release. I catch the eye of my clone and the same thought goes through our minds.

We stop teasing her as my clone drags her to the edge of the bed. Her legs dangle over the bed as my clone kneels before her. I sit behind her pulling her in to my lap. My clone spread her legs wide as I lift her impaling her with my length. She throws her head back, fingers clawing at my thighs. I thrust into her as she lets out a scream. My clone, still on his knees leans forward burying his head in her sex.

She whimpers as my clone laps at her and I penetrate her. “Pleeeease, please let me commme Master Loki,” she whimpers as I continue to thrust into her. Her walls are clenched around me so tight it takes every ounce of strength I have not to give into the pleasure. I bite her shoulder hard as I feel her nails further digging at my thighs.

My clone is driving her wild with his silver tongue. “Did I not tell you my silver tongue would affect you one day?” I say thrusting into her. She screams my name repeatedly only furthering our assault on her. Soon it becomes too much for her and she falls against me limp. The clone disappears as I remove myself letting her rest on the bed.

Her face is flushed, lips parted as she breaths heavily. “It has been a long time since my clones have had a playmate. Did you enjoy him? I know he certainly enjoyed you,” I whisper in her ear.

“Yes, he pleased me, thank you Master Loki. But have I pleased you? May I come now?” she begs.

“No!” I yell at her. “I want you broken. Only then will I let you find release,” I smile at her wickedly. “I am tired,” I lie. “I am going to sleep.”

She looks at me with horror. “No Loki pleaseeee, you can’t do that. I’m so close,” she begs so enticingly.

“After my slumber, perhaps I will find you worthy of your release,” I say. I roll her over on her side framing my body up against hers. Suddenly I feel her hands on my length stroking my furiously. Her bonds had slipped my mind entirely.

“Please Loki let me touch youuu,” she whines.

“You are never going to get your release if you stay so disobedient,” I scold her retying her bonds in the front. I link my arms through hers so she cannot touch herself during the night. My length is now pressed up against her backside. I cannot help myself, I further tease her by rubbing myself against her. She whimpers in relief for at least some form of my touch. After a few moments of this I put enough space between us so I am just out of her reach. I smile as I hear her whine in frustration. I know our first night together absent my touch will break my loyal little servant.


End file.
